


Get Together

by Calitaknowsbest



Category: South Park
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Kennys a good friend shy gay boys, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calitaknowsbest/pseuds/Calitaknowsbest
Summary: A piece wrote while ago hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Get Together

"Hey Tucker." Craig didn't bother to acknowledge the dirty blond known as Kenny, instead he chose to studiously copy information from his college text book to his test study packet in hopes of a passing grade. Unlike Kenny Craig had to put hours and hours in to studying in order to get good grades, even just passing grades in some of his harder classes. Like the one he was studying for now. "You know," he chastised, "if you keep ignoring me I wont be able to let you in on some very important information."

Kenny leaned in to the side of Craig's face invading his personal space, the one tracked mind norritte pushed him away. "Dont fucking care. Now go away."

The blond laughed earning him dirty looks from other high achieving students in the library. But he didnt care, not one bit. 

"Even if said information is about one overly caffeinated blond boy?" 

Craig's pen faltered creating an unwanted drag line down his worksheet. 

Fuck

He hadn't seen the bright eyed boy in little over a year, but he was still crushing. Hard. He had liked the boy since forever but kept the secret amongst his friends seeing as he was too cowardly to do anything about it. 

But something wonderful happened senior year of high school. 

Tweek started actively talking to him. Sure it started out with him asking to do group projects but slowly he started to hang out with him, Token, and Clyde. It wasn't much but it meant the world to Craig. Tweek would probably consider them friends but to Craig it was so much more. 

He saw Kenny smirk out of the corner of his eye as he put all his study work away. The blond got Craig's mind going on one of the very few things he was interested in and he would no longer be able to concentrate on the work at hand. 

"You got a smoke?" Kenny smiled as they got up to leave. 

"Ok, you have my attention." The cool brisk air felt good to the norritte, like he could think clearer . "Remember right before senior year Token had that party that got raided?" Craig snorted and talked around the cigarette in his mouth, "Token had lots of parties that got raided." Kenny smiled dreamily, "ah yes, the good old days." The norritte rolled his eyes. "Get to the point." Laughing briefly the blond continued, "the one where Clyde, Token, and you took too many tequila shots and did a reenactment of the Beastie Boys Brass Monkey." 

Craig remained stoic to maintain his image in front of his friend but in truth, he was cringing so hard on the inside it made him want to vomit. 

After six shots of tequila and three beers the trio had decided they would perform the song because face it, it was a good fucking song. They had all been invested in the performance and there may or may not have been a video to which Craig had to threaten to beat up the kid in order for it to be deleted. He remembered being slightly afraid Tweek might see it and think it was stupid. 

"There better be a point, and Tweek better be at the end of it." He warned. 

How dare he bring up something so horribly cringy. 

"So I was talking to Tweek because he can finally transfer from his jc and wants to come here." Craig inhaled too quickly causing a coughing fit. When it was under control he stared the smirking blond down. "What? McCormick you better not be fucking with me." The blond shushed him. "Yeah, he's putting in his application but he got off topic and started talking about you, cute really. I kinda scared the boy and asked if he was interested in you." Craig groaned. "You fucking didn't." Kenny nodded. "He said he'd had a crush on you since junior year, personally I thought he was lying about that, but anyway, he thought you'd never give him the time of day." 

His heart stopped. "What?" 

"Yeah, he said when he saw you do that performance all tore the fuck up and shit he smiled and laughed for the first time in a long time and that it just made him like you all the more because it seemed like you were a huge dork and you didnt want people to know because you were also the tough guy at school or some shit and he liked that too." Kenny sighed happily, "man can that boy ramble." 

Unfortunately it was true, Craig Tucker was a huge dork and only his friends, and now apparently Tweek, knew it. He liked belting out catchy tunes and going out stargazing, he still even watched old reruns of his favorite childhood show.

"Wanna know what else he said?" Kenny teased bringing the norritte back from his thoughts to which he replied to the blond with a middle finger. "You looked hot." Craig flicked his cigarette. " Fucking liar." Kenny crossed his heart. "Scouts honor. He might've also accidentally admitted that he recorded part of your little performance that night." 

The norritte closed his eyes battling an internal war of emotion. On one hand he hated that proof of him doing something so awful was out in the world, but at the same time be was somewhat glad Tweek liked him enough to keep some kind record of him to watch whenever he wanted. It was a little fucked up he knew, but Craig didn't care. He was more of a creepy stalker than Tweek was. 

Ahh high school...home of awkward teenage hormones that made you do stupid shit.

"Fuck." Throwning the cigarette in the snow the norritte turned to his friend. "I'm guessing your're telling me all this for a reason?" The blond smiled toothily. "He's going to Clyde's get together tonight. You know....the one you were going to bail on." Craig dug in to his back pocket pulling his wallet out. "I know your're doing this because your're my friend but shut up and take my money, you did me a solid." 

Kenny stealthily yanked the twenty dollar bill out of his friends hand. "Oh you dont even know Tucker....." 

"Hey guys!" Craig snapped his head forward toward the all too familiar voice that called out from a good ways away. 

He vaguely saw another person behind him, his mind blocked it out. 

"I told the cutie we could go together, ya know, so he didnt feel awkward." Kenny patted the norrittes shoulder, moreso to make sure the lovestruck boy remembered to breath. 

Craig's heart restarted wildly.

Not long after heat flooded Craig's face as he shoved his hands in his jacket. He had decided the handsome blond before him was just to hard to look at without him feeling like a complete idiot. Not to mention that he felt Tweek had just gotten better looking than the last time he saw him. 

His smile now seemed genuine stretching across his face, his eyes beamed brighter no longer adorned with the dark circles under them from sleepless nights. 

Tweek looked full of life.

"Hey Ken." The norritte was stunned stupid, no anxiousness or worry left the greeting. "H-hey Craig, it's really nice to see you again." Craig's eyes widened, full sentences had been hard for the boy the last time he saw him. The fact that his crush was doing better made him soooooo happy. 

Clearing his throat he couldn't help the smiled that was aimed towards the blond. "Yeah, I missed you." 

He froze. 

Fuck.

"I mean...like...yeah it's nice to see you again too. Your're looking a lot better." Shit! He held his hands up to defend himself. "Not-not that you didn't look good before, just like healthier." He cursed himself as he figured Tweek would take offense. 

He dared to look up to meet those grey eyes. 

A smile was plastered to the blonds face before he chuckled. "It's ok Craig, I wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind the last time you saw me. Finally got the help I need for everything that is wrong with me." He finally saw the nerves he had seen too many times before come over Tweek, but instead of tugging at his hair or twitching, all the boy did was rub the back of his neck. Most likely to shake the anxiousness of being judged from his mind. 

Craig Tucker apparently had diarrhea of the mouth. 

"There was never anything wrong with what you went through. You have nothing to be nervous about. I'd never judge you. " He bit his lip looking off to the side. He really needed to stop talking. 

"Well I guess I dont exist anymore, not with Tweek around." Kenny laughed at Tokens overdramatic sarcasm. Craig's good friend was just joking for the opportunity to take jabs at the normally well composed stoic boy. The norritte groaned, "shut the fuck up, I knew you were there, I just didn't want Tweek to feel left out." Token scoffed at his friend, "what about making me feel left out asswhole!" The dark skinned boy playfully punched his arm, "well, do I at least get a hug?" Craig flipped the boy off before embracing him tightly.

It felt right, he hadn't seen his friend in a long time due to his acceptance in to an ivy league school and so seeing him again made Craig so happy he wanted to crush the taller of the two. "Aww you guys I want in!" Kenny wrapped his arms around the two friends. 

Tweek stood off to the side and very sneakily took a picture of the reunion. He smiled down at the picture, the moment held so much weight to it and he was glad he was able to capture the hug that had turned in to a three man huddle. He decided he would send the picture to Craig later, hopefully after he had a few beers in him to muster up the courage to ask for his new number. 

When they pulled apart Craig saw a sad smile on the blonds face, almost as if he wished he too could've attached himself to them. 

He didn't think twice about what he did next. 

He wrapped his arms around Tweeks shoulders bringing him close to his body. He saw Kenny and Token giving him thumbs up before releasing Tweek. He smiled when the blond let out a breathy laugh. 

"So we all ready to head out? You know how Clyde gets." Token rolled his eyes as he and Craig walked a little ahead of the two blonds catching up on what they've missed in each others lives. Kenny shouldered Tweek smiling big, "remember our plan, yeah?" Tweek gave the older boy a doubtful look. "Ken I dont know how I feel about purposefully getting Craig drunk. It seems like I'm taking advantage or something." Kenny cupped his mouth, "Tucker! You up for drinking tonight? Tweek says he'll take care of you!" 

The blond smacked Kenny's shoulder hissing his name. 

He saw Craig turn back, signature smirk on his face. "Fuck yeah." He turned back to his conversation with Token.

"See? Consent." Tweek let out a huff of air as they caught up with the two boys in front of him. "I dont know how I ket you talk me in to this." 

"Dont worry smalls, your're in good hands, I'm the looovvve doctor." Tweek rolled his eyes. "When you say shit like that I get extremely worried." Kenny wrapped an arm around Tweeks shoulders, "just relax and go with the flow." 

He saw Craig look at him from the corner of his eye. 

He figured it was now or never. 

Both boys decided that night they didn't want to live their lives in regret.

\------------------------------------------------

"CRAIG! TOKEN!" Clyde had tackled the two boys in a bear hug. "Look at us! The trio back together again! Triple threat!" Token snorted as Craig lightly slapped him upside the head causing the brunnette to feign hurt. "Don't you love me anymore?" The norritte rolled his eyes. "Don't be a bad host." He chided pointing to Tweek and Kenny. 

To say Clyde's face lit up like a Christmas tree was an understatement. Clyde locked on to the situation all too quickly. He might've not known exactly what was going on but he knew Tweek coming along had at least been planned for Craig's benefit. "Tweek! I haven't seen you in like forever, you come to visit Craig?" 

The blond was laughing at how carefree the funny boy was acting, he really didn't have the ability to filter his thoughts, "yeah." He laughed out.

Everyone was quiet, smiles big on their faces. 

Craig poked the boy in the ribs gently, "oh really? I'm flattered." Tweek bit his lip still trying to hold face in front of the now overly confident norritte. "I meant I finished up with my jc so I'm transferring here, ken said he'd show me around." Clyde chuckled, "yeah, sure, we all believe thaaaat story." Kenny clicked his tongue. "I know right? I told him tall dark and broody over there had the hots for him and he still doesn't believe me." Token too decided to chime in, "these two are so oblivious I seriously question how they go through life sometimes." 

The two boys talked about stood there and took the verbal beating dished out by their friends. 

"Token they're not stupid, just emotionally and socially stunted." Kenny grabbed a beer as soon as they all walked in to the kitchen. "Probably why neither of them ever had a date." Token laughed at Clyde's assumption, "nah, girls wanted to date Craig but I think that was the quiet stoic thing going for him, then they'd find out how he really was and were like nope!" Clyde laughed. "Oh yeah, I also remember that Kevin Stoley wanted to date Tweek but was like appalled Tweek preferred Star Wars over Star Trek. He like went on a whole rampage saying he could never date someone like that." 

"Fuck him Star Wars is better." Craig commented as he walked over to Clyde's cabinets pulling them open with vigor. "Whatcha looking for there buddy? A hiding spot?" Kenny teased as he pulled out two six packs.

"Thank fuck." Craig grunted as he pulled out a bottle of tequila along with three shot glasses. After he finished pouring the liquid he tossed one back then looked towards Tweek. "They're going to be like this all fucking night so I suggest having some kind of alcohol in you." The blond reached over grabbing a shot from Craig surprising the norritte. "Careful that has a kic-" Tweek tossed it back but couldnt help the scrunched up face he made. 

Craig smiled towards the brave blond before going and pulling a cocoa cola can from the fridge. "You could've started out with beer. You dont have to drink tequila." Kenny leaned over the counter towards Tweek but addressed Craig, "let the boy live some, maybe he needs it for tonight." 

Tweek downed the can of coke in one go. "Liqour before beer your're in the clear, beer before liqour never the sicker." Everyone stopped to look at the blond. "W-what? What's wrong?" Clyde pulled out some tater tots from the freezer chuckling. "Where'd you hear that from?" Token nodded turning the oven on, "yeah dude we just drink whatever we're handed first." 

Tweeks face turned a bright red and had anyone questioned him about it he would've blamed it on the alcohol.

"My dad-" Kenny busted out laughing. "Shut up Kenny!" He threw the paper towel roll in front of him at the dirty blond. Craig flipped them all off for the boy. "Thank you Craig," Tweek seemed a little more laid back probably due to the alcohol taking a little effect. "He told me if I ever did go to a high school party to follow that rule and that him and my mom would be none the wiser." Craig poured himself another shot before handing the bottle off to Clyde. "Well? Did it work?" The brunnette asked. Tweek smiled big, "we're about to find out tonight." 

Tweek made the comment just as Craig was taking his second shot, he busted out laughing spraying the cheap tequila out on the counter before them.

Clyde, Token, and Kenny shouted out, "Party foul!" 

Tweek looked at them confused, "party foul?" Clyde had an evil smile on his face. "We've made up these rules for parties and get togethers.....alcohol is not to be wasted, if it is, like what he just did there, you have to take three more shots, or if you can't you are cut off for the rest of the night. Not one drop can pass your're lips." Kenny sighed out sadly, "you have to endure the rest of the party sober, sadly." 

Tweek looked over to Craig horrified, "oh man, I am so very sorry." The norritte jumped on the tips of his toes a little shaking his arms as if gearing up. "Nah don't worry about it, I'll be good." Token hummed out agreeing with Craig. "He was our powerhouse drinker in high school when we'd having drinking games." Tweek looked to Token, "can I, like, take one of his shots? I mean it was kinda my fault." Kenny laughed shaking his head. "Nope." 

"Wanna chaser? It's pretty cheap tequila." Craig shook his head at Clyde. Raising the first shot he pinned his eyes on the blond and downed the liquid. The blond felt silently called out, the look the other boy gave him was wild and daring, almost like saying watch me and only me. That look stuck as he took the last two shots. 

"See? Easy peasy." A round of applause was given. 

Moving to the living room, they were surrounding the coffee table that held their most prized food and drink of the night, a shit ton of cheesy tater tots and the bottle of tequila. 

"So Tweek, I kind of always wondered, when did you like know you were gay?" Token and Craig gave Clyde a horrified look, "Dude...." Token said. "That's so personal." Craig pinched the bridge of his nose. "What the fuck Clyde?" The brunnette sat there shoulders raised asking what he had done wrong. 

Kenny laughed. "You didn't do anything wrong, tell them smalls." 

Craig flipped the dirty blond off, "dont force him to do shit he doesn't want to do." Tweek chuckled as he held his hands up. "It's fine you guys, Clyde your're fine. I have no problem telling you guys, like, at all." Clyde let go of a breath he had been holding in afraid he had somehow offended the blond.

Tweek smiled fondly holding a shot glass. 

He looked to Craig mustering all his courage up, the liquor provided the ability to activate said courage to tell such an embarrassing story that he knew he'd have to explain. 

Closing his eyes he bravely said one name. 

"Han Solo." 

Next to him Kenny leaned back on his arms smiling wide. "I don't blame him." Token looked between Clyde and Craig not knowing if it was ok to ask more or not. 

Tweek popped a tater in to his mouth, smiling big as he started reminiscing. "So, like my mom is this huuuge Star Wars fan, like collectors editions and all. Well when I was old enough to actually appreciate the original series I was obsessed with the Han Solo scenes." He paused laughing, "my dad thought I wanted to be Han, but oh boy did my mom know the truth. She'd ask things like why he was my favorite character and I'd spew off stuff like; he's so good looking, or he's so brave and heroic and badass. I think I even described him as 'no fucks given.' And I remember my mom smiling at me in that all knowing smile only mothers seem to have." He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, Han Solo made me me realize I definitely liked guys." 

"Holy shit!" Token muttered. "No one wonder your're so in to Craig!" Clyde looked to his friend confused, "what do you mean?" Kenny rolled his eyes sighing, "sometimes things shoot right over your head man." Token looked to Clyde. "Who did Craig go as in eight grade for Halloween?" Clyde frowned, alcohol clearly affecting his thought process, "Han Solo.....but I don't see how that matters, just a coincidence....right?" The norritte who had been silent up until now groaned at his idiot of a friend, "Clyde you dumbass." Token nodded agreeing. "Clyde, Tweek had the hots for Han, bad attitude and all, and for awhile Craig wanted to be Han!" 

The brunnettes eyes lit up, "TWEEK LIKES SCOUNDRELS!" 

Kenny, Token, and Craig made faces that said, 'duh!'

Tweek fell back clutching his stomach laughing...That was one way to put it, he thought. 

"It all makes sense now. Tweek was doomed from the start. When he came back to South Park, he didn't stand a chance." Token mused. Tweek sat up shrugging. "I never left." 

All four boys looked to the boy. "What?" They said in unison. 

"Well....my issues got worse in seventh and eighth grade, all that shit that happened with Stans gang really put me under so my mom and dad decided to home school me and have me in more intensive therapy sessions. They wanted to give me a fresh start." He loved his parents dearly, he really did. They did everything in their power to support him. "My mom had college teaching credentials so it wasn't really that hard for me to do." 

A look of realization came of Tokens face. "That's why you always placed in the top ten rank in high school, isn't it?" Tweek hummed, "I don't know, I didn't pay attention to any of that. My mom just said do my best. She's way more patient than the crack addicts we call teachers in that school. Plus my mom believes in teaching every side of everything." His parents were truly amazing people who had experienced the world. "Both my parents have strong opinions on what was taught at our school. I still had to do their homework even after I went back to public school." 

"Damn, that must've been rough, I could barely handle the work they gave us in school." Clyde huffed. Craig leaned forward on the coffee table. "I told you guys...he's like really smart." Token snorted. "Of course you'd be attracted to his smarts first, ya big dork." Craig took another shot shaking his head no, "I was attracted to the left hook before anything." 

Tweek for the briefest moments noted that Craig had had five shots already and was still holding his own. To say he was amazed was truth.

Tweek looked towards Clyde, "did you ever question if you were straight or not?" Clyde took a long sip of his beer before answering. "Actually, twice." He set his beer down. "There was that time Cartman shot Token and we all thought he was gonna die. I told my dad that I loved him with all my heart and couldn't live without him. My dad being the good catholic he was had a brief heart attack, but he really stepped up, ya know? He hugged me and said he'd still love me even if I was gay." Clyde looked towards Token smiling. "Remember what happened when I went to see you?" Token chuckled, "this idiot visits me in the hospital and then yells in the door way, 'Token you made me gay!' Not really knowing what it meant." Craig snorted remembering he was also there for that gem of a moment. Craig nodded towards Clyde, "we then had to explain to this idiot what it meant to be gay." Token finished the memory for them. "Then Clyde was like, 'eww no! I dont want to kiss Token! I just cant live without him!' " the brunnette smirked. "Bros for life my dudes." 

Tweek and kenny genuinely laughed at young Clyde's misunderstanding. 

"What was the second time?" Kenny asked when we regained his composure. 

"Damn, this has to stay between us because I told Stan I'd never say anything, ok?" The brunnette was met with four sets of wide eyes, they stayed quiet wanting to hear the story. "So sophomore year Stan asked if I wanted to hang out, I didnt really think anything of it and was like sure. We went to see a movie-" "Craig snorted, "and you guys call me oblivious." 

Clyde pinned Craig with a stare. 

He had his moments. 

"So anyway, he puts his hand on mine and it like freaked me out, like what was I suppose to do? I ended up ignoring it till after the movie. I asked him what it was all about and he was confused that, like, I didnt like to hold hands on dates. Then it clicked. I told him sorry I didn't know what that was when he had asked. He was genuinely upset and asked if I was sure I wasn't like bisexual or something and I told him the truth. I didn't know cause I never really thought about it." Clyde sighed sadly. "I felt so bad you guys, he said sorry and we just both left. But that night I really thought about it and it kept coming back to, I didnt think of dudes like that." 

Tweek nodded supportively. "Not to take away from your story but I totally thought Stan would've asked Craig out at some point." Craig took a beer from Kenny and popped it open. "I would never." Tweek tilted his head to the side. "Is there a reason?" 

"He's not you." All four boys answered. 

Craig groaned before taking another quick drink of his beer. "So, to be painfully honest here, you were like my gay awakening." The blond dramatically gasped. "No....." the norritte sighed heavily. "Yeup, I knew I was in deep shit when you came back freshman year. Honestly up until then I thought maybe I was asexual or something, I dont know, but you walked in to first period chem and it was like my brain was jolted awake. Everything told me to hyper focus on you, and that's when I knew I liked guys." 

Kenny hummed out, "maybe it's not even really about sexuality for you, maybe its knowing the person and having like a connection. I mean it's not like you and Tweek didn't hang out as kids or weren't friends. You could be attracted to him as a person, for who he is." The boys took time to let that sink in. Clyde was first to break the silence. "You know maybe Kenny's right. You never really had interest in anyone else, boy, girl, or undefined. It's always been Tweek." 

The blond sat absolutely still looking down at the beer in his hands. 

Kenny hadn't lied to him, Craig really did like Tweek. 

The blond felt the norritte nudge him, "told you we'd need the alcohol." His smile comforting.

Kenny beamed out. "Hey you guys know that Tweek does like calisthenics and shit, right?" Then he hummed and decided to start the real torture of Craig Tucker. "Come to think of it, aren't you like some yoga master?" The blond waved him off humbly, though his mother had been teaching him since he was practically a baby. He had some talent he guessed. "Yoga takes years to master. I'm far from perfecting it." 

Craig saw the look in Clyde's eye, he knew what his friend had in store for the blond, and seeing how he was opening up more and more he knew the blond would oblige. 

"So Tweek, Bebe does can do like a very good downward facing dog, would it be too much to ask to compare?" 

Kenny smiled around taking a drink from his beer as Token decided to pop tater after tater in his mouth and Craig? Craig took yet another shot of tequila knowing full well he was gonna be plastered by the end of the night. For fuck sake that was his sixth one. He didn't intend to count the one he spit out. He watched as the blond stood happily and very much buzzed, he wasn't sure if the blonds coordination would hold. "Yeah, sure. Yoga is like something I really like doing and showing people! Anyone want to do it with me?" 

Kenny decided to beat the norritte to the punch because he wanted him to feel the full effects of what was about to happen. 

"Let's do this blondie." 

Tweek guided Kenny through the proper breathing technique and then started in on the movements. As their upper bodies started descending Craig knew he was up shit creek.

Despite it being his first time drinking he was perfectly moving, like it was all muscle memory to him, like he could do it in his sleep.

"Clyde, give me the last beer." Chuckling the brunnette opened it and saw his best friend down the liquid. "Easy there boy." Craig flipped him off as he saw the two blonds finally get in to the proper position. He didn't give two shits about Kenny, Craig kept his eyes firmly on Tweek. 

His hands flattened on the ground along his his feet. His back seemed perfectly straightened with his ass up in the air. Craig had a hard time not staring at it. Once he had him and Kenny in that position for a good few minutes he proceeded to come out of the pose showing just how flexible the boy really was. 

Craig flopped his head down on the table. Token patted him on the shoulder sympathetically. 

"Wasn't that hard, was it Ken?" The dirty blonds face was red from the exertion. "I didn't think that'd be as hard as it was smalls. I give you total props." Tweek looked to the norritte whose head was resting on the table, he noticed he had a pained looked on his face. "Did you drink to much?" He reached out brushing hair from Craig's face. 

"He's fiiinnnneee," Clyde said a little too loudly, "just a shy gay boy." Token and Kenny chuckled. Tweek starting to feel the full effects of his first time drinking, laid his head down next to Craig's so they were nose to nose and rubbed circles on his back. "It's ok Craig, I'm a shy gay boy too." He said reassuringly. Craig felt like his whole face was red as the other boys laughed at them. 

Groaning, Craig sat up straight, "why are you so damn cute?" Tweek laughed, "psht, me? Cute? No way." Kenny draped an arm around the blond boy earning a glare from the norritte, "you don't give yourself enough credit Tweek. Plenty of boys would like to ravish you, me included!" Tweek turned his head to look at Kenny pouting, "I don't want you to ravish me." Kenny smiled looking Craig dead in the eyes, "well, who would you like to have that honor?" 

The blond glared at Kenny. 

"Woah, I didnt know you had the death glare in you Tweek." Clyde admired. The blond turned to the other boys with a bright smile, "I learned from the best." 

"Kyle?" Tweek punched Kenny in the arm. "Ow, fuck! Sorry, sorry...." Tweek absentmindedly and accidentally grabbed a shot Craig had poured for himself and threw the drink back. "Actually I would always try to mimick Craig.....I figured Cartman never went near him so I tried it out one day but it didn't work. He said I needed to remember take my meds. " the blond boy looked a little sad. 

"Well you could rent Craig out and have him stand behind you flipping people off." Tweek chuckled, "I can't afford it."

"I'd do it for free." He smiled.

The blond blushed deeply. 

"Wanna smoke with me out on the patio?" Clyde beamed, fucke yeah-" Token nudged the oblivious boy before whispering in his ear. Craig glaring at the brunnette. "Oh, oh...ooohhhh. Nevermind, Nevermind, dont know what I was thinking? I don't smoke....Clyde's a good boy!" Kenny snickered as Token rolled his eyes. Tweek chuckled as he agreed to follow the norritte out.

When craig closed the sliding door him and Tweek huddled close for warmth. "Shit I forget how cold it gets the later it gets." Tweek nodded as he pulled a joint out of his jacket pocket. Craig raised an eyebrow. "Didn't really take you as the type." 

He watched as the blond put the joint in his mouth and lit it. He took his hit and passed it to the taller boy. "It's better than being on yet another medication." Craig took a big drag before handing it back. 

Craig looked out in to the cold night figuring it was now or never.

"I really like you Tweek. I've liked you for so long and have been just a little bitch about it." He saw the blond cough on his drag trying to keep the smoke in. When he exhaled he looked to the norritte.

Without thinking Tweek pushed forward on his feet and quickly pressed his lips to Craig's. 

Instinctively the norritte wrapped his arms around the blonds waist pulling him closer. It was better than he could've ever imagined. He touched his tongue to Tweeks lips asking for more, begging for more and to his luck Tweek obliged him. 

They were lost in the kiss, neither pulling back scared that it would be dream. 

Reluctantly they did have to separate when they hear cheering and whistling. Tweek buried his head in Craig's chest, he was too embarrassed to face the boys inside. The tall norritte flipped their friends off as he made to offer more cover for the blond. 

"Aww Craig don't be like that, we're just happy you guys pulled your head out of your asses." Clyde fake pouted. Kenny chuckled agreeing with the brunette. "Yeah, now Tweek can spend two hours with you on facetime." Tweek raised his arm flipping kenny off. 

"Shut up, stop making fun of my boyfriend." 

Tweeks heart stopped.

Craig's heart stopped. 

"I mean if you want to be." The guys laughed at their two idiotic friends again. 

Tweek smiled big. "I'd really like that." 

Craig owed kenny way more than twenty bucks.


End file.
